The invention features diterpenoids having pharmaceutical activity. Swartzia madagascariensis Desv.(Leguminosae) is a tree found throughout tropical Africa. Traditional medicine describes the use of preparations including the root of the tree to treat leprosy and syphilis, and to kill termites. Saponins extracted from the fruit pods are molluscicidal, and can kill snails carrying vectors for schistosomiasis.